Pardon me
by Darkness-Heart
Summary: Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead. [akuroku][multichaptered]
1. Selective Memory

-------------------------------------

Roxas tapped his foot nervously. 

There was just something about this case that made him unnaturally edgy. He was used to it, this wasn't supposed to be different.

But to see him dead, it painted a familiar picture.

The dead guy had a name. According to the records his name was Axel. But he didn't care.

Roxas never bothered to learn any of the victim's names, but this one echoed over and over in his head like he was screaming it.

_axelaxelaxelaxelaxelohpleaseunderstandaxel_

Roxas abruptly stopped tapping his foot to wonder where the hell that came from. He peered over Axel's body, taking note of the painfully neat slit across his throat. Taking note of the wild red hair that matched the blood that was staining the floor.

_roxasroxasdon'tleavemeroxasi'lldoanythingdon'tforgetme_

A voice that wasn't his own somehow reached Roxas' ears. Now his pulse was quickening and if he could cry right here, if he could cry anywhere, he would be. Roxas quietly excused himself and meandered down the hall until he reached the bathroom.

Still not alone. He looked into the mirror and gripped the edges of the counter tightly. There had to be a logical explanation.

Roxas decided to leave the scene without furthur notice. They wouldn't need him for this.

As soon as he got back to his apartment he collapsed on the couch. Trying not to think, he closed his eyes. But as soon as he did so a million words with the same voice as before flooded into his thoughts, certain words jumping out seemingly at random.

iknowwedonthave**hearts**butdon'tyoueverforgetyou'llalwayshaveyour**memories**gotitmemorized?

Roxas opened his eyes and looked around. "Yeah." he said, to nobody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN thing:

I think Roxas is a crime scene investigator. At least, that's what he's trying to be. I fail at life and I don't watch CSI. XX

Guess what? I made silver and gold pennies in chemistry today! Yay me!

Review you nice nice people. :D


	2. Bitter

Chapter 2: Bitter

------------------

Roxas turned to the obituary section of the newspaper and blinked his eyes tiredly. Needless to say, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

He grasped his coffee cup and attempted to down the liquid without tasting it, but despite his precautions a bitter taste rolled across his tongue. 

Roxas had never been able to make good coffee. But for some reason, today's coffee was worse than ever. He made a face as it slid lazily down his throat and into his stomach.

Roxas' eyes scanned the obituary section up and down. He was looking for that dead guy, from yesteday, _if he could only remember his name_. Roxas couldn't believe he had forgotten so quickly, as last night he hadn't been able to get it out of his head.

After a few more minutes of searching, Roxas threw the paper down in disgust. Perhaps the man's family hadn't gotten around to making one yet. Sometimes it took families a little while to summarize their deceased love one in less than a large novel. For Roxas, he would just say a few words. _Died December 16th. Was slit across throat and blood was everywhere. It's a shame we couldn't have an open casket funeral. Really._

Roxas wanted his obituary to be like that. Something that would shock the nosy obituary-obsessed housewives right out of their curlers. He smiled to himself and poured the rest of the coffee down the drain. And then there was the voice again.

_wehadsomethingatleastithoughtwedidrememberroxasremember._

But the voice couldn't tell him what to do. The voice didn't know what the hell it was talking about.

_youcantforgetforevernomatterhowmuchyoumightwantto_

Something told Roxas to take a trip to Twilight Town. Today, while it was his day off.

Hell. He had nothing better to do.

--------------------------

Erm... I decided to continue this cause some people said to... but oh well. I'm hoping this makes sense, at least a little. Love you all, review for good karma or some shit.

Hee.


	3. Miscellaneous

Chapter 3: Miscellaneous

--------------------------------------

Why was he going to Twilight Town? Roxas didn't know.

Twilight...

The time of day just after sunset or before dawn, when the sun is below the horizon. That is the webster definition of twilight.

Roxas was pondering this definition while appreciating the complexities of not knowing where the hell he was going. Where in Twilight Town was he supposed to go?

But the voice was being irritatingly silent.

"_Great _idea Roxas, really." He muttered under his breath. It was sometime around 11:00 on a bright December morning, and he was halfway to Twilight Town. He was, until he decided to turn around. For shame. He needed directions.

Roxas never went to work on his days off. Today was the day he broke all his own records.

After approximately an hour of retracing his steps Roxas strode purposely down the hall of his work building to address his coworker. "Xemnas!" Roxas called out just as the other man was leaving the lobby. He stopped midstep.

**  
**"Roxas." He smiled eerily "How may I be of service?" There was a slim chance Roxas could get the information he wanted from Xemnas since he wasn't on the case, and a bit of an idiot, but it was worth a shot.

"Do you know where that guy--Axel. You know, the dead one. Do you know where.. where he lives? Lived? Can you access the case file?" Roxas spat out the questions somewhat involuntarily. The words kept finding ways to make it out of his mouth.

"That's not suspicious. Neither you coming in work on your day off nor asking for a completely random dead guy's address is suspicious." Xemnas muttered to himself, but loud enough for Roxas to hear. Xemas was never exactly direct in his criticism.

"Look. Just do it." Roxas said irritably. He had a feeling that one of his insane voice moments was coming on.

_doitforme just doitalreadyyouowe me thatmuch_

There it was.

Xemnas sighed and put his pen behind his ear. "Follow me." Roxas did so reluctantly.

He trailed behind Xemnas all the way to an his office. As soon as they arrived, Xemnas opened up his desk drawer and began pawing through all the miscellaneous crap that he kept inside. Roxas resigned to tapping his foot impatiently; reminiscent of the night before.

_yourunning outof timehurry upif you know whatsgoodfor you_

_  
_The words were becoming clearer now, but most obviously the same voice as before. Roxas wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or disturbed with this new found information.

"Roxas." Xemnas said louder "Just take the fucking paper." Xemnas had been holding it in front of his face for quite awhile now. Roxas snatched it from his hand as he read the curly handwriting.

Twilight Town; Horizon Apartments; Apartment # 218

If Roxas could smile there, if he could smile anywhere, he would be.

"I owe you one." Roxas said regretfully on his way out. Owing people wasn't really in his best interest.

Xemnas didn't even hear him. But still, he smiled out the door.

_you sure do._

If luck was on his side, Roxas would be there by Twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok.. i apologize for the smile thing. I know he just smiled to himself in the last chapter. woops.

But yeah. My keyboard sucks. The "g" key and the backspace key are very screwed up. They got pulled off. :D

Thanks much to my sister/editor, AlmondRoca. You rock, sis.

Review!


End file.
